Adjustable bed constructions typically include a mattress placed on top of a rigid foundation having articulating arms that move the entire mattress or portions thereof. The foundation includes a plurality of sections that may be adjusted relative to one another such that mattresses that are disposed on the foundation, bend and conform with the articulated sections of the rigid foundation to provide comfort or therapy as needed. However, repeated bending and articulation of the mattresses near the joints of the articulated sections often cause wear and tear and reduce the of the mattresses.
For example, in conventional innerspring mattresses, springs distort near the joints and at the edges from bending. Conventional innerspring mattresses include stabilizing and reinforcing structures such as sturdy border wires along top and bottom edges to prevent sagging and increase lifespan. These stabilizing and reinforcing structures make the mattress uniformly resilient in the direction required to support the horizontal body. However, these structures resist bending as required on an articulated bed. Consequently, such stabilizing and reinforcing structures are limited in their use in articulated beds. As a result, articulated mattresses of the prior art may have a shorter useful life and do not provide the uniform body support necessary for this application.
Conventional foam mattresses that are currently being used in adjustable bed constructions, also suffer from the similar drawbacks. In particular, foam mattresses are typically disposed on top of the rigid articulated foundation and experience significant wear and tear near the joints that compromise the integrity of the foam structure and reduce its lifespan. In addition, since the mattresses are artificially forced to bend along the joints of the foundation, they tend to not fully conform with the articulated sections. Consequently, portions of the foam mattress, when articulated, may be raised or lowered unevenly or slide out of position.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved mattress construction that can be used in an articulated bed.